Scarlet Tears : Bloodlust
by xBlip
Summary: One vampire, one girl, one hunter. A typical vampire love story, you'd be thinking? Wrong.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

I was 6 when I saw him...

I was walking home alone since my parents had just left me at the movie theater, a dull brown-haired girl with dark blue eyes. Between 2 shops, I saw a crimson pair of slits. I had walked a little closer, then backing away at the sight...

of blood.

A boy about 12-13 was lying there, covered in it, his eyes closed, while another was lying next to him, with a knife in his hand. Pale skin and Dark, shadowy hair.

There was another boy. They both looked dead. The one with the knife had scars and bites all over him. I glanced, wincing, at the boy with blood smeared on his face, then gasped when his eyes fluttered gently. Dark, crimson, blood-colored eyes.

"..Leave... leave right now..." he rasped, grabbing the knife and cut his wrist with it. He placed it in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, horrified from his action. I reached to grab the knife, but it wouldn't budge. He slapped my hand away.

"You don't know what you're doing!" he shouted, "Get out of here now! You'll bring danger to both of us!" He suddenly stood up, fast as lightning, then pushed me aside, brushing blood on me. I landed with a crash on the wall, then spat out blood.

"Are you okay?!" he practically yelled in my ear. I was losing consciousness fast. I shook my head. He grabbed me and ran.

The next morning, I found myself in a hospital, all alone.

"Who brought me here?" I asked a nurse, as she came in to check on me. "A young man did. He said you'd both been in an accident, and left before we could help him."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

6 years later, I find myself at school on that very day. My parents had abandoned me, so I was adopted. I still remember when he accidentally injured me, then brought me to the hospital to save me.

What I remember most was his piercing crimson eyes and icy touch. His eyes were like mine, though, burning with loneliness, I could tell.

I sat at my desk, letting my mind wander through the depths of my being, wondering why was I here. The boy had injured me, then saved me. He was trying to be gentle, though, I could feel it, even when I nearly died.

"Rose, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I sat up, eyes wide open, the teacher looking right at me, "I'm sorry, what was the question?" A couple of students giggled and whispered things around me.

"Rose, you should try to get some sleep or something, I'll give you the question as homework with the other problems, it's too late to answer," the bell ringing right on cue, all the students piled out, taking the papers she passed out at the door.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lara," I apologized. She preferred us using her first name instead of last. She was quite young for a teacher.

"It's okay, but make sure you get some sleep tonight, and work hard on your homework," she smiled and shooed me on.

"Bye!" I ran on, holding my binder, then slowing down as I thought about what I was thinking about earlier.

Today is 6 years from when I was 6 years old, half my life ago, when I met him. I realized one thing today, though.

Something I hadn't before.

That boy... while carrying me....

had no heartbeat.

He didn't even BREATH.

He should be at least an adult by now, but I'm not sure. How can you grow when you don't breath and your heart doesn't even beat?

I walked home, thinking of random stuff to block out those ideas. They were crazy, anyways. I was only 6, I couldn't have been sure.

That's when I saw it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

A dark, red twinkle.

"What?" I gasped, backing away slowly. It was between 2 shops, a dark, shadowy corner. I stepped in closer to see what was there.

"...Go away..." a voice pierced the silence. I gasped, then shivered. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

The boy held the dead person's arm close to his nose, blood freely flowing everywhere. "Get away from here! Leave, right now!"

"It's you.." I gently reached my hand out to move the arm. The boy hesitated, then let go, his shadowy, blood-red eyes wide. I took his own arm, then cut off a piece of my jeans with his knife. I took it and wrapped it around his injured hand.

"Why are you here?" he gritted his teeth, snarling quietly.

I tied the cloth, then looked in his eyes. "Same as before... I was just walking home when I saw something."

He looked at me, bewildered.

"You haven't changed a bit, not even aged," I smiled gently at his expression.

"I have to go..." he murmured, then pushed himself off the ground and ran. I barely saw it at all.

"...Well, that was rude..." I smiled, though. I wiped my hands on my jeans, "Great, how am I going to get this washed without them noticing the blood and tear?" My parents worried a lot about my things, but not much about myself.

I was pretty sure of what he was, not that I'd think it was true before. I glanced at the other person, feeling sorry for him. "You gotta do what you gotta do," I muttered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

'What was she even doing there?' Jonathon asked himself. 'I nearly killed her when she took the arm away from me.' Jonathon bit himself to stop his thinking of what he might've done.

He imagined grabbing her and breaking her arm.

He imagined taking the knife and cutting her leg.

He imagined biting into her neck.

'NO!' Jonathon yelled in his head. He bit his hand to stop it from trembling with excitement.

'She looked so lonely, and of all the luck in the world to have seen me twice, murdering poor humans, and lived,' Jonathon took his hand and placed it on his chin.

"I found you!" Jonathon turned.

'Shit,' he thought, 'What can I do now?' He leaned toward the crate that he was standing by, "So you did," Jonathon smiled dangerously.

"This time, I'll kill you, bastard," a black-haired, green-eyed boy stood at the door of the cabin. He slid a dagger out of his pocket. "You won't escape me!" he snarled.

"On the contrary," Jonathon smirked, "You might not escape me, but I am too tired to try to fight you, so..." he shot right at the boy, spun his leg to kick him, then leaned toward the door and was gone.

The boy was knocked toward the other side of the door and cracked his arm. 'Damn it!' he cursed at himself, 'I HAVE to get him! But... how?' He took his uninjured arm, curled his fingers into a fist, and slammed his hand on the wall.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

I can't believe he found me. I have to be more careful with my trails, I thought. Then, I suddenly glanced behind me. Blood. So that's how he found me. I've been to messy with my running. Yet I didn't notice the smell. Of course, SHE was distracting me, her smell, delicious, creamy, if I were to guess, ROSE scent...

I darted past the city people, aware that they might notice me, even though only if they paid close attention. I needed to do something, to hide, even if only for a few days.

Then I passed the school.

This city includes 2 Junior High schools: Luna and Nova. Young gangs in both, so pathetic, fighting over their way of living.

But I had stopped in front of Luna Intermediate, and thought of this.

Entering as an 8th grader, 1 year is good enough to hide myself, and be part of the people.

More easy prey...

And so, it was decided. I looked around, then tried walking slowly across the concrete ground.

I quickly darted through my house, trying to avoid crashing into some things. I had to get rid of the jeans, or not I'd DIE.

Or perhaps I'll be in worse shape if I DO throw them away.

I sighed, reaching my arm out to hang it on the couch. My room was up ahead, but my parents would hear me, their room right of me.

"Rose?" my mom called, "Are you home?" I wiped my forehead.

"Yes, mom!" I shouted casually, "Where else could I be?" and slowly crawled toward my room, tip-toeing through the door.

"Ugh," I groaned, looking at the mirror, my clothes splattered with blood, "Rose, you are a mess!" Grabbing my towel, hung over my bed, I tip-toed to my bathroom and grabbed some clothes as I went.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!"

"WHAT?!" Daniel shouted, trying to cover his ears, his knife in one hand. "I just told you what happened, and why are you going all crazy on me, Dad!" He let his arms drop, then sank down to his seat.

"DANIEL! Why are you so arrogant for a Hunter? These things.. they're older than me! WISER THAN YOUR ANCESTORS! And you just go and try to get him head-on?" he lectured, wacking Daniel on the head.

"He didn't look like much, and he killed someone that I knew!" Dan swung his arms desperately, his knife plunged into the chair.

"Just because so, doesn't mean you should do that!" His father just plopped down on the sofa across from Daniel.

Daniel groaned, then laid back, "Okay, I promise, I won't try to get him that way anymore! Just stop... trying to teach me stuff I know!"

"Stuff you know, but you don't use your head for!" He leaned forward, ruffling Dan's already-messy hair.

"Dad, stop that!" he pushed him away.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

"Class, today, we have a new student!" Ms. Lara announced.

A boy with dark violet eyes and paler-than-normal skin walked in. His hair was as dark as the new moon.

"Hi, my name's John," he grinned to everyone, glancing at a row of girls, who fell out of their chairs when he did, then squealing and giggling as they jumped up to wave at him.

'He sure looks familiar,' Rose thought, chin on the palm of her hand.

[Author's note : Rose is a 7th grader. 'John' is Supposed to be an 8th grader, but this school has some classes that are half 7th and half 8th, but more for the advanced 7th graders to be in them.]

'I don't like the look of him,' Daniel glared at John, hand on his desk as if he were ready to get up at a moment's notice.

[Another note : And if you're confused about the point-of-views in each part, sorry, but it makes it more describable for another's POV or MY POV each time. :)]

John glanced to Daniel, then Rose. 'Shit,' his grin fading, 'WHY ME?!' then coughed. "I hope we'll get along, because it has been hard for me to with anyone, let alone a whole class."

"How could anyone NOT get along with HIM?" a girl, Rebecca, whispered, goggling at him.

"Omg, Ikr?!" another girl, Jessica, said, hardly whispering, while holding her cellphone under her desk, texting to a nearby boy, Andrew, whom she was crushing on.

"John, you may sit next to Rose, the one with the brown hair and blue eyes," Ms. Lara directed him. He walked slowly, slower than 'slow' for him, as if he were walking to his death.

'WHYYYYYYY?!' he screamed in his head, then coughed out loud, attempting to regain his composure and making sure he wasn't showing anything. John plopped into his seat gently, making sure he didn't break the desk. "Hi, there," he looked across to Rose, carefully placing his feet onto the desk, "You're Rose?" his eyes bore into hers.

'It can't be,' Rose stiffened, her eyes widening at he stared into them, but she could see through the violet lenses, 'It can't.' She coughed, sat straight, then replied, "Yes, hi, John," now glaring at him.

'So she knows?' he asked himself. No matter, of course, being that she would not tell anyone, let alone get the chance to. His eyes tightened, baring his teeth a tiny bit.

Ironically, Daniel was sitting beside John, his hand in his pocket for no reason that he could consciously understand, but he did not like John, not one bit, fingering his dagger. 'Fuck,' he thought, 'what am I doing?!' He took his hand out and laid it on his desk, glaring at John instead.

John felt the flicker of air as Daniel moved, seeing his eyes out of the corner of his own. 'Looks like this just got a little more complicated.'


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

With a Hunter around, 'John' would have to be careful for a meal. After 2 weeks, he couldn't stand it, being stuck with a bunch of idiots in a class that he probably could teach, without a single bit of blood for so long. He bit himself after everyday in school, feeding on himself and keeping from attacking others, but now, John decided to do something about it.

"Hey, Rose!" John called, quickly walking up to her.

"Hi.." Rose was still suspicious, but they were friends now, along with Dan watching them closely.

"You wanna go hang out on Friday?" John winked at her, now holding her hand.

Rose, surprised, pulled back, but couldn't get free. "Why?" she asked, suspiciously glaring at him.

"Ah, just bored, ya know," he replied coolly, letting go of her hand and sitting back on the bench, arms crossed behind his head, legs crossed as well. "Wanna go to the movies?" John smirked.

Rose looked confused, but then brushed it off, "Sure, I guess." John continued to smirk, as he knew that she had forgotten.

Daniel, of course, was not too far away, and heard the whole conversation, though quite strange. He stiffened when John winked and held Rose's hand, then gritted his teeth, as if he had been slashed. Even after 2 weeks, he was unable to figure out what it was with John, and still was uneasy near him.

[Author's note : I'm sorry if I'm making them seem stupid, it's like comedy in a drama. o.e]

Dan decided to follow Rose and John on Friday...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

I got ready to meet Rose and ran through the streets, heading for the movie theater. I passed a familiar alleyway, then chuckled silently to myself. I abruptly stopped right in front of Rose herself. "Hello," I said cheerfully, flashing my teeth in a smile, along with my fangs.

Rose blinked, startled, then came back to her senses and glared at me, "Hello..." There was a slight peach on her cheeks, and she stood stiffened.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" I grinned encouragingly, then glanced at the movies available. "Ah..."

"What?" she looked at what I was looking at, but squinted. "Hm?"

I chuckled, then patted her head. "It's okay, let's go in and see this one." I grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"But- huh?" she was still staring at the board of movie choices. "Which-?"

"Just come," I smirked, pulling her closer as we walked into the pitch black room. I was still dragging her along, but then she seemed to have gotten up and started walking herself, but I kept a light grip on her hand, which I hoped didn't hurt her.

"Which did you choose...?" she whispered, and despite it being dark, I saw that she was blushing clearly.

"Heh, just watch," I dropped into a seat, then pulled her down into the one next to me, still holding her hand.

She stopped trying to pull away.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

I watched closely as the two walked into the dark, grimacing horribly when he held her hand so close. Rose...I held my head on my hand. Dammit... I let my hand drop and walked into the movie after them as well. I found a seat far from the two, but close enough to see them.

They were holding hands. I bit my lip. Barely paying attention to the movie itself, I watched them the whole time. Through flashes of red from the giant movie screen, Rose abruptly fell to John, grasping his arm tightly, then pulling back as if she just realized what she had done. John turned to her, so that I could see his face, then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, letting her head fall onto his shoulder, then placing his head on hers.

I abruptly stood up, got a lot of "SHHH!"s, and turned to leave. Strangely, I felt as if John had acknowledged that.

Strangely, I felt as if John was teasing me. He had chosen the strangest movie that I would've expected him to. A vampire movie. I felt like hitting my head on the chair when I realized it.

It was really scary, with a lot of blood and killing and such, so I barely noticed when I grabbed John's arm and felt like crying against it. The movie was sad, too, though, but I forgot what happened when he held me close. My brain froze, I could not think nor move.

He chuckled lightly, then whispered barely more than a fly, "Does it scare you?" Then he suddenly twitched, glanced behind us, then looked back from the darkness.

"Hmph," I didn't want him to think I was a coward or anything, I saw worse that was REAL, but I didn't bother to point that out.

"It's okay.." He lifted his head and continued to hug me, but looking at the screen more. I pulled my head up as well, to see the screen better, blushing fiercely. He laughed quietly again.

A few minutes later, the lights flashed up, and everyone filed out. He got up, grabbed my hand again, then ran through the crowd of people at amazing speed. "Does it bother you?" he asked, grinning at my surprised expression.

"Of course not!" I blushed again. He ran all the way outside, then turned and darted into a spot between two small stores.

He walked all the way to the end of the alley, that very place. Then, turning to me, he held my hand still, "I need your help."

"What?" I looked up, startled like always; he was always very unexpected.

"Rose," he lifted his finger and brushed my cheek with it, "I need to find someone to drink their blood." He let his hands fall.

"But-" I started to protest.

"I need you to find someone, and bring them here for me, Rose, please," he looked into my eyes sadly, and I saw that he was dying, deep inside.

"No, I couldn't, I can't!" I shouted quietly, "I won't let anyone else get hurt for you!" I ran into his arms, then looked up at a startled face. "Please, take me instead," I whispered, looking down at the ground.

He stared at me, bewildered, then pulled me closer, "I could never..." He looked above my head, staring blankly at the light.

"..Please.. I have nobody, no one will miss me, others have people!" I cried out, bursting into tears against his chest.

"Rose, why..?" he looked down at me again, his eyes now crimson.

"I can take everyone else's suffering for now, please. I have no use here.." I let go of John, then pushed myself back. I brushed my hair away from my neck, then tilted my chin up. "Please..?"

"No," he said, staring at me, "No!" he yelled, backing away toward the wall.

"Then you leave me no choice," I smiled sadly. I grabbed a sharp stone I was spying at from the ground, then pushed it past my neck, cutting through my skin. I threw the blood-stained rock at him, then fell to the ground.

John suddenly leapt at me and grabbed me as I fell, "NO, ROSE!" he cried out. I kept my eyes open the whole time. His turned a darker shade of scarlet, then leaned closer, inhaling at my throat deeply. Grimacing, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer, his lips an inch from the cut.

"Why, you idiot?" he muttered, then closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

"NO, YOU DON'T, BLOODSUCKER!" I leapt from the shadows, with my knife in hand. Rose's eyes widened.

"Daniel?" she grimaced.

"Get away from her.." I held out the knife threateningly, ready to strike, glaring at 'John'.

Surprisingly, he sighed, then placed Rose carefully on the ground, stepping away from her. "With pleasure," he replied, then jumped into the darkness and disappeared.

"Rose, you fool, what do you think you were doing?" I picked her up. "Good thing I arrived at the last moment, and saw him about to suck your blood." I grimaced at the mental image.

"No.. you're.. wrong..." she gasped quietly. I looked at her throat, slashed. "Did he do this to you?" She shook her head. I looked at her, confused. "Then what happened?"

"I told him... to drink.. my blood instead of other.. people's.." she gasped from the pain again. I immediately got a scrap of my shirt and tied it around her neck. "Shh..." I started to walk home, carrying her in my arms, unsure of what she had just told me.

"No.. I can manage on my own.." she got up and limply walked around. Then she fell back, and I caught her.

"Mhm... sure.." I smiled at her softly.

"Oh, shut up.." she frowned at me, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," and I did, then pressed my lips against hers, looking at her eyes and saw a startled expression. I let her go, then carried her on my back to go home, quietly listening to her protest and then fall asleep. I closed my eyes and smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

I frowned from the shadows at Rose and the Hunter. I don't know why I feel so empty now, perhaps I should quickly go get some blood from a random human walking around here as he was distracted by her.

A strange feeling...

I grimaced, then pounded my fist on the wall behind me. It shattered on contact, raining down on me, but I jumped up and landed on a nearby building, still looking at Rose.

The boy carried her on his back, and started walking home. I sighed, then looked down and saw the rock.

She was about to sacrifice herself for all the innocent humans out there that would be targets, victims.

Rose.. she has no idea how much that would mean.

I jumped back down when they disappeared and picked up the blood-stained rock. I held my breath and pocketed it, then ran through the crowd of people, not bothering to smell their blood.

I could not possibly see Rose again. Never see her luscious, brown hair, nor her sparkling, blue eyes.

Not even her rose-colored cheeks whenever she blushes.

I look up at the dark sky, then back to where Rose was standing earlier. "Good-bye, Rose," I whispered into the night, then turned and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

"She was attacked by a vampire?," a voice whispered.

"Mhm, and he suddenly left after I arrived, I don't know why," another replied.

Where am I? I grasped what I was lying on. A blanket? Where is this?

What happened..?

Then it all rushes back to me.

John, the vampire, asked me to find someone for him to feed on. I begged him to take me instead. He wouldn't. Daniel came and John disappeared. Daniel... kissed me.

I struggled and my stubborn eyes fluttered open. "Daniel?"

"Rose, hey, you're up!" Daniel was sitting beside me, with a man who resembled him in a chair nearby.

"Where am I?" I looked around. I've never been here before, it must be his house.

"Hello, Rose, this is our house, I am Dan's father, call me Steve," the man answered. "Daniel said you were attacked by a vampire?"

"NO!" I suddenly sat up, throwing the blanket off me.

"Rose?" Daniel looked at me, worried. "It's okay, you're okay, no bloodsucker here to try to get at your blood."

"He wasn't... trying to..." I whispered. "He asked me to bring him someone, but I told him to take my blood instead. He wouldn't, so I cut a rock across my neck to try to get him to..."

Daniel and Steve looked at me, bewildered. "Rose.." Daniel replied weakly, "why on earth would you do that? You have people to live for.."

"Just who?" I cut across him. "I've been alone for very long, Dan."

Steve looked at me thoughtfully. "You knew he was a vampire?"

"I've known him since I was 6."

Dan was surprised, "How?"

"I met him in that very place as he killed someone," I looked deep into his eyes, "and he told me to run away. He accidentally injured me, trying to get me to leave, then carried me all the way to the hospital, then disappeared," I muttered.

"..A soft-hearted vampire, that boy is..." Steve looked at me still, wondering..

"Well, better bring you home, huh?" Daniel got up, then grabbed my hand. "Better not keep you out too late," he smiled.

I groaned at the thought of home, recieving surprised looks. "It's nothing." I got up and followed Daniel.


End file.
